


Life Without John.

by shortness1029



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Asshole John Winchester, Brotherly Love, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, Happy Dean Winchester, Happy Sam Winchester, mention of John Winchester - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 01:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18022139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortness1029/pseuds/shortness1029
Summary: Dean raising Sam without John. This is a glimpse into their life.





	Life Without John.

Dean had just gotten home from work, he unlocked the door and opened it. He saw Sam sitting on the couch reading like always. He looked up and smiled at his brother brightly. Dean smiled back his baby brother. 

“Did you eat yet Sammy?” He asked. 

“No, I was waiting for you.” 

“Let me get cleaned up and we can eat.” 

“Okay.” Sam said as he looked back down at his work. 

*****

Dean went into his room and got clean clothes. He walked into the their bathroom, he took off his clothes and tossed them into the hamper. He turned on the hot water and got under it. He washed his hair and body quickly. He turned off the water and got out. He dried off and put on his clean clothes. He hang up his towel to dry as he walked out of the bathroom. 

*****

He walked back into the livingroom. He sat down on the couch beside his baby brother. Dean ruffled Sam's hair and laughed when he got the bitch face.

“I order pizza for us before I left work.” 

“Really?” Sam asked with a smile. 

“Yeah I got paid today so I thought we could something a little special.” 

Sam throw himself at his brother and throw his arms around him. “Thank you.” 

Dean hugged Sam closely. “You're welcome, baby boy.” 

Sam pulled away when he heard on knock on the door. Dean got up, opened the door and paid for pizza. The older Winchester put the two pizza's on the coffee table. He went to the kitchen got them drinks and plates. He walked back into the livingroom and back down on the couch. He handed Sam a plate and a can pop. 

“I got you veggie and myself meat lovers.” 

“Would it kill you to eat veggies sometimes?” 

“Yes it would.”

Dean throw a pillow at Sam laughing. Sam throw the pillow back his brother. 

“Jerk.” Sam said. 

“Bitch.” He said. 

They both laughed. They both got their pieces of pizza and started to eat. One they were done they cleaned up.

*****

They both went back into the livingroom and sat back down on the couch with each other. Dean looked at Sam and couldn't believe how much his baby brother had blossomed in the past year. The older Winchester was honestly scared when John left and never came back for them but it was the best thing that happened to the both of them. Sam was happier then ever, he had friends and loved school even more. Dean was loving having a home and taking take care of Sammy. He looked at his baby brother smiled. They watched movies together until it a little past midnight. The older man looked at his baby brother and smiled because he was asleep. 

“Sammy.” Dean said softly. 

Sam slowly blinked eyes opened and looked at his brother. “Did I fall asleep?” He asked. 

“Yeah you did. How about we head to bed.” 

“Can I sleep in your room? I've been having nightmares again.” 

“Of course.” 

*****

They walked to the bathroom and brushed there teeth. Sam went to his room and changed into pjs and then went to Dean's room. Dean was laying under covers, he lifted up the cover for Sam to get under. The young teen got under the covers. Dean leaned over and turned the light off that was on the nightstand. Dean felt him Sammy move to closer to him. 

“Dee?” Sam asked softly. 

“Yeah Sammy.” 

“Do you miss hunting?” He asked. 

“Honestly, no. I don't miss moving all of the time, I don't miss you being sad because you had to leave another school. Sammy, you have blossomed into an amazing person since dad left us. The best thing that's happened to us was him not coming back for us and us moving and having a pretty normal life.” 

“I agree.” Sam said softly. 

“I love you Sammy and I love our life too.” 

“I love you too Dee. I'm happy it's just us now.” 

Sam curled himself around his older brother as he started to fall asleep. Dean closed his eyes and listened to Sam's breathing even out as he felt himself a sleeping.

**Author's Note:**

> Dean works at car shop and takes care of Sammy. Sam is 14 and in high school. Money is tight for the boys so that's why pizza is so special to them.


End file.
